


Lose your soul

by Grave



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, NOT cult ending related, Smut, close to PWP territory, mild dubcon, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave/pseuds/Grave
Summary: How Robert got his tattoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArkHive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkHive/gifts).



> Hey everyone,
> 
> this is a ficlet I have already crossposted on Tumblr @graveformydarling! It is inspired and created for the amazing little comic my darling @kinkyarkhive has drawn. Due to his nature as a Tumblr ficlet, it is as of yet unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy the little exploration into the dark, mysterious territory of the relationship that is Joseph/Robert. I don't even know if this warrants the title head canon and is not much more or less confirmed as actual canon by now due to the extra scenes?
> 
> CHECK OUT THE AMAZING PIECE OF ART BY MY DARLING! [CLICK CLICK CLICK HERE](http://kinkyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/163367697378/the-story-of-how-robert-got-his-tattoo-part-1)

[The Story of How Robert Got His Tattoo Part 1 by Kinkyarkhive](http://kinkyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/163367697378/the-story-of-how-robert-got-his-tattoo-part-1)

 

Robert was too old to watch the sun rise in the morning after a long night and too young still to make a conscious decision to get up early enough to witness it. And still here he was and could watch how the light slowly crept through the blinds. He rather covered his eyes back up with his left arm thrown over his face. Mornings have never been something to look forward to, a new day never meant something good. And yet - 

The copious amount of alcohol he had consumed a couple hours before were now only running sluggishly through his system. He was still buzzed in a good way, but it would soon tip over into the bad way and there was nothing really he could do about it, except finally sign up to the life of a full time alcoholic. It would have been a perfect moment to just drift off to sleep and embrace a good couple hours of unconsciousness and postpone facing the world for a little while longer. But that was impossible in the moment. He peeked out again under his arm to look to the right. The presence of the man sitting close enough by his side that his knee brushed against Robert’s hip made it entirely impossible. Joseph was at the moment barely the man he pretended to be and would again pretend to be as soon as the sun had fully risen. He was rid of his signature polo shirt and chinos, his blond hair a perfect mess and falling into his face, his pale skin was littered with marks in different shades of red to purple, none placed in any way that would not be able to be perfectly covered up. As always Joseph looked effortlessly young and handsome for his age, confident and relaxed, as he sat crosslegged and naked on the bed. Robert wanted to keep this image forever - as removed from the youth pastor except for the golden cross necklace around his throat as he could possibly be. Between his hands he held Robert’s right in a grip that suggested it could tighten up to a trap if Robert would only dare to move. Aside from the regular swish of waves, the first seagulls squaking and the noise of the harbor coming to life, the buzz of the tattoo gunwas the loudest for Robert.

 

It had been a stupid idea, a joke really at the beginning. That weird symbol that popped up again and again on Joseph’s stuff. Robert so far had not gotten a good answer on what it was supposed to be, where it came from. Joseph was being obnoxiously mysterious about it, said it was something passed down and special to him. Passed down by who exactly stayed a mystery Robert didn’t quite care to explore. 

 _It marks my property,_ Joseph had said, with the wine glass against his stained red lips as.

 _Then you should mark me with it,_ Robert had said, nose scrunching up with every sip of wine he was taking - he would prefer whiskey, but he had forgotten to bring a new bottle.

 _Hmm, I could do that,_ Joseph had said, suddenly the lush amusement had disappeared from his voice as he looked down on Robert, who sat between his legs on the floor. Robert’s bones had already started hurting a while ago, but the position was way to nice. Whenever he wanted he could turn his head to the side and bite into the tender flesh of Joseph’s inner thigh, or wrap his mouth back around Joseph’s cock and get another round out of him.

Robert chuckled, too drunk to notice how the mood had shifted all of the sudden. _You would like that, wouldn’t you?_ Already while he said it the words grew heavy in his mouth, as he looked up and locked eyes with Joseph. 

It had started as a joke, but now he realized that Joseph hadn’t been joking (just like he never _really_ joked about anything) and even worse Robert realized that he himself wasn’t joking, that a monumental ache spread through his chest just from the mere thought of having something on his body that would irrevocably and forever mark him as something that was _Joseph’s_. 

 

Joseph had been working on it for over half an hour now - of course, in his endless arsenal of surprising talents, knowing how to use a tattoo machine and owning the equipment still to this day, was one of them. It could be chalked up the obscure years Joseph alluded to every once in a while in which he travelled the world and was anything but the nice, cool youth pastor in the sleepy suburbs. The procedure didn’t apply to any strict hygienic standards, but Robert was occupied with different things at the moment. He had some ill advised encounters with a tattoo gun before, the result being a collection of youthful follies that would always make a good story. Now he was sure he could never set a foot into a tattoo parlor without being reminded of this exact moment. In general Robert was a man of simple pleasures, but this might be one of the hottest experiences in his life. He closed his eyes again, forced himself to breath through and not watch Joseph, but involuntarily his attention was drawn back to him again and again. The serious concentration on his face, the tight line his mouth was drawn in, his entire focus on Robert - or well, on Robert’s hand as he free handed his personal signature forever on his body - was just too good. 

 

Robert’s heart was was steadily picking up its pace, there was no way Joseph couldn't feel his pulse running a marathon under his fingers. Robert didn't care. While usually the possibility of showing even remote signs of weakness revolted against everything in Robert, with Joseph he hadn’t cared from the first ill-advised evening they had spend together. When Robert couldn't stop from teasing the pretty, uptight youth pastor with a faint hope of having a good night with him - absolutely counting in that the thought of fucking a tragically closeted man of God was probably more exciting than the sex would be in the end. He had been surprised for the first time that evening when Joseph proofed to be witty, charming and full of interesting stories. He had been surprised a second time when Robert had been the one left a sobbing mess bent over Joseph’s office desk. Ever since than it had been a slippery slope downwards into the enticing trap that was Joseph and the man he turned out to be behind closed doors. 

 

The pain slowly increased with every time Joseph scraped the needle over the same spot, the skin on the back of his hand not thick enough that it didn’t feel like scratching over the bone directly. His eyes flicked to the cloth that had been baby blue at one point but was now black and red. It took only a second until it was again only Joseph he could pay attention to. Even though it was painful it spread heat from his hand, up his arm and further - as if the buzz of the needle spread over his whole body. Robert drew in a shaky breath and it escaped him with the faintest moan again. To prevent this from happening again he bit his bottom lip. Everything that disturbed this very loud silence between them, felt like an affront. His hand twitched involuntarily and immediately Joseph’s hand locked around his wrist in an iron grip that would add to the collection of bruises that already adorned his body, if he wouldn’t let go again soon. Softly the other clicked his tongue like you would reprimand a spooked animal, before his grip eased up again and circles were drawn on his wrist with a gentle thumb.

 

»Robert, please, I don’t want to mess this up.«, Joseph absentmindedly mumbled while staying focused on his work that was a good halfway done by now. His voice had that deep cadence that suggested that Robert should better stay perfectly still now. It was the voice you wouldn’t hear from him outside of the safe confines of the bedroom, completely different than the cheery, light people’s person voice he usually employed. It send a hot shiver down his spine. It didn’t help the tiniest bit.

 

 _Fuck, you have such a big fucking problem, Robert._ This whole situation - no matter how utterly ridiculous - had his head spinning. No matter what would happen in the future, no matter if he went back home now, back to his every day life and those intimate, private moments with Joseph would feel like nothing but a dream until his phone would ring again with a new message, this wouldn’t go away now. This was something he could keep. Proof in a way. For no one but himself.

And the worst part was that he _still_ didn’t care at all. He tried to shift as best as it was possible on the crumpled up sheets without moving his right arm in any way or shape. It just turned into him squirming on the bed a bit without getting any relieve in one way or another. Glancing down on himself he could see that he was already more than halfway hard again, his cock arching up to his belly bottom and demanding attention. Robert bit his bottom lip to keep a new moan in and squeezed his eyes shut. It hadn’t been long enough that Robert couldn’t still feel the sore, empty stretch that Joseph filling him up left behind, the wet mess between his thighs had barely dried up and left his skin itchy. And yet Robert could already barely think straight anymore with the sheer need to roll over and present himself to Joseph, beg him to please fuck him again, to mark him in a million more ways and claim him in a way Robert sadly couldn’t keep. It would be so easy, he was still loose enough that it would be no problem at all, he’d be able to slip right in. Alone the mental image got his hole to clench around nothing. 

 

»Robert, look at me. Take your arm away.«, Joseph ordered, quietly but firmly, and Robert couldn’t help but immediately obey. He let his arm slide from his face above his head, fisted the soft material of the pillow for some remote sense of stability and turned his head towards Joseph, who had for now stopped his work. Even in the faint light only coming from the small bedside table lamp Joseph was using to illuminate his work and the first lazy sunbeams filtering in, there was undeniably  an amused glimmer in the other’s eyes. 

 

»Joseph-! P-please…«, Robert panted, he just couldn’t keep still anymore, the tremor going through his body now surely messing with Joseph’s work. If it hadn’t been clear so far with their whirlwind affair, Robert was absolutely loosing his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what’s up you guys!! Here is Part II to the smutty little piece inspired of the amazing, stupid, wonderful Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator and the ship that has probably hit everyone a little out of nowhere! I am still buzzing with a lot of Joseph and Robert feelings - and how to best express your feelings with some good old smut? I am absolutely blown away and so happy by the positive response to Part I and I hope you guys will enjoy Part II just as much!

To Robert’s surprise Joseph actually put the tattoo gun aside. Hard to say if that had anything to do with Robert pleading like a little bitch or if Joseph was done. At least he was taking his time now to take in the sight of Robert. Thank fuck the divorce from his wife had beaten any sense of shame out of him. He wanted to say something smug and cheesy in that instance, just to somehow break through the charged atmosphere, but everything he could have said got stuck in his throats und would have come out more broken than suave.  
»Oh, Rob…«, Joseph sighed, with a look of amused fondness. He reached out to card a hand through Robert’s hair, as if soothing an upset child. Robert still leaned into the touch, eyes falling half closed by their own accord. As it usually goes, Joseph was the one calling the shots. But Robert was the opposite of displeased when when he leaned down and caught his mouth in an intense kiss. Kissing Joseph was always a really, really good thing that Robert would have never thought to enjoy this much, considering that he was not too hung on the whole kissing business.

Maybe you just haven’t kissed the right person yet?, Joseph had suggested in the first night they had spend on his ridiculous sex yacht. Robert hadn’t been able to disagree really, and instead had just nodded dumbly before he pushed forward to get more of that sweet minister mouth. Granted there had been a hand around his cock really close to milking Robert’s first orgasm of the night out of him when he said it. Made it no less true though.

Robert shuddered as he felt the black latex of the glove touch the skin of his neck and jaw - because of course Joseph was at least wearing gloves, that would make the chance of his hand falling off as a rotted clump all the more unlikely, gloves - on the one hand it was a shame because Joseph had the most ridiculous soft hands that Robert just loved to feel on himself, on the other hand the stupid gloves were doing even more strange things to his mushy head.

With ease Joseph coaxed open his mouth and drank up every little pleased grown escaping from Robert. Sadly all hopes that they were now getting to the really good part and that Joseph was done, were crushed the moment when Robert was pushed back into the mattress with surprising force as soon as he had tried to sit up a bit and get his hands on the other as well. 

»We’re not finished yet, silly, hold still.«  

Like a lazy cat Joseph sat up and stretched, cracking his shoulder and neck muscles, stiff from being hunched over the whole time. It was a really nice image, lean strong body, sun kissed skin, if it wouldn’t show so blatantly a lack of interest in Robert’s predicament. He even got up from his position on the bed to go for the glass of water that was standing on the other side of the lounge by the TV. In the whole process Robert didn’t dare to move, his eyes just stayed firmly glued to the other, feeling a little lost. Why did he feel like such a fucking kid again in the other’s presence? He was a fucking grown man with a daughter that was already an adult herself and judged him for everything he did. (Thank fuck she isn’t here anymore for this, he thought and immediately felt awful for it.)

»Turn over.«, Joseph casually ordered as he stepped back to the bed. Robert only hesitated for a second before flopping over on his stomach, careful not to touch or put any weight on his right hand. His cock immediately twitched  in pleasure as it got trapped between his own body weight and the mattress. It took a lot not to start grinding against the sheets like a horny teenager just then and there. Like this it was hard to follow the other with his eyes as he crawled back on the bed and back to his side, which made Robert a little nervous.  

»I need to finish this at first, we cannot have you running around with an unfinished tattoo, can we?«

 Robert groaned, not in the good way, irritated by how chipper Joseph sounded all of the sudden. He could finish this later, Robert didn’t give a fuck, he just wanted to-  
»But… you can get ready for me already.« The tone changed to a more sly one and with that Joseph pulled Robert’s right hand back to him and pinned it down with a force that was simultaneously frightening and absolutely devastating to Robert’s general state of mind. »Just keep in mind - I will be really disappointed if you mess up my mark for you. Be good for me, Rob, okay?«

 A violent shiver ran down Robert’s back as he bit his bottom lip so hard, he could almost taste the blood. Maybe it was the rest of his blissed drunk state, maybe it was the exhaustion from being awake for over twenty hours - or maybe Robert was just scrambling for some half assed excuses for why he felt so needy and why he was so willing to bend to all of Joseph’s whims. He should have just laughed it off like he would have with practically anyone else. Then again who was he trying to fool anymore, when he was getting a piece of Joseph permanently inked into his skin right now? For a moment he contemplated his options. The first - keeping a single scratch of pride and dignity by enduring the whole procedure for just a tad bit longer - was immediately thrown out. Option two - ah, to hell with this, who was he even kidding? He knew exactly what he wanted and needed right now. A little aimlessly he patted over the bed, somewhere around here should be - with a quiet laugh, that sounded just the tiniest bit condescending, the desired tube of lube was pushed into his searching hand.

 »Shut up.«, Robert grumbled into the pillow, absolutely unwilling to even look at the other’s smug face right now. With practiced ease he opened the cab and with a lot of mess he managed to get some fresh lube in his fingers and more in the bed. But who cares, the sheets would need to be burned in the morning anyway.

 The buzz and pain from the needle picked up again, it hit him with a little out of nowhere and his jaw clenched and his right hand tensed but didn’t move. His skin burned after the short period of peace it had been allowed. And still the feeling was intoxicating.

 His shoulder protested, old bones stiff from launching around too long in the same position, as he reached behind himself. He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as his cold fingertips brushed over his hole. It barely took any pressure at all to press the tips of his index and middle finger inside, especially considering the generous amount of lube he had as aid. The feeling of his own muscles clenching around his fingers, the feeling of being filled again even though he was still sore went to his head right away. Unprompted his brain conjured the memory of the afternoon as he had straddled Joseph and they had shared lazy, languid, open mouthed kisses on the deck of the yacht. Robert still had his swimming trunks on, just pushed down enough to expose his ass to the sea breeze. Joseph had two fingers buried inside him, more just there than actually stretching him properly, in no hurry at all, every once in a while moving back a bit just to rest knuckle deep. Robert had been still happy to just slowly circle his hips, feeling more than creating real friction between their hard cocks separated only by the thin material of their respective swimwear. Between sloppy kisses that wandered from mouth to the slightly pink skin on Joseph’s shoulder and back again to his lips, they had still shared light conversation - like two friends getting together to catch up after a week of not seeing each other. The memory of this now made him tremble as he didn’t even try to be delicate with himself anymore and just pushed his fingers in to the hilt to somehow recapture that content, almost happy, feeling he had still felt this afternoon. But it was not the same. His fingers were shorter, rougher, didn’t have the same unpredictable finesse with which Joseph always managed to make him nearly come just by fingering him open. The burn of his muscles was good though and it was way better than nothing as he tried to make the angle work. It took just a few pushes in and out and his hole was already greedily clenching around his own fingers and his hips started to move along with the push and pull, effectively grinding his now fully hard dick against the sheets. It didn’t take long until it was less stretching and more getting off on it. He knew his body well enough to know just how to curl his fingers to get it right - the only problem was really the pain in his shoulders, one from being bent to the side, the other from being bent backwards. He kept his face buried into the stifling darkness of the pillow as his head skipped from the calmer events of the afternoon to the moment when Joseph had fucked him against the railing of the yacht so hard Robert felt it in his teeth and would probably have bruises from the metal against his arms the next days, up to their last little stint, where Robert had fucked himself with such an eagerness on Joseph’s cock that would put any cheap whore to shame. That was the event that still rattled him now, that Robert could still feel as Joseph’s cock had been just buried so damn deep inside of him and the other had just spread his cheeks wider, had teased around his already stretched out hole as Robert come to a violent climax. Robert panted helplessly in the pillow as he remembered it, slipped a third finger inside of himself to just get a small remembrance of the feeling. Still not enough. To get a better angle he pulled his knees up under his body, not caring a single bit of how he must look like right this instance.

 To not suffocate himself in the pillow, he needed to turn his face to the side. Through glassy eyes he looked back at Joseph, who was still only concentrating on his work, on the outside absolutely unfazed by what Robert was doing to himself. What a stupid bastard, Robert thought with more fondness than was healthy.

 »Are you done?«, Robert pressed out between clenched teeth.

 »You are really impatient here.«, Joseph raised an eyebrow and still sounded so damn nonchalant.

 »I just want you to finally fuck me.« Being honest proofed always to be the most effective way to deal with Joseph. There was no way to say it any more nicely.

 »Well, I have noticed that. You are really a strange, fascinating man, Robert.«  
It wasn’t really clear whether Joseph was talking to Robert or to himself. The buzzing of the tattoo machine stopped. »We’re done now.«

 Until the moment Joseph let go off his hand and pulled away Robert hadn’t even noticed how strongly he had clung to Joseph’s arm just to be still enough to let him work in moderate peace. His body wasn’t quite catching up to what it exactly meant just yet, still high strung by the endorphins or adrenaline or whatever chemical compound was giving you that floaty feeling after a fresh tattoo. Or that was just him being so damn fucking ready for Joseph to move his stupid ass and touch him. His fingers had stilled almost entirely, just moving shallowly inside of him. He could come like that. It wasn’t enough though. And Joseph had told him he should be good - and he wanted to be good so badly. He barely registered how the other still took a little bit of time to clean the tattoo up, not wrap it quite yet, but put the needed ointment on it, so it wouldn’t turn to quickly into an even bigger health hazard as it already was.

 Soon after he could hear the latex gloves coming off with a snappy pop and Joseph had shifted into kneeling next to him, he could feel a warm, soft hand at the dip of his back, teasing their way further down, between his cheeks and without much of a warning there was a fourth fingers joining his. That was finally a stretch Robert could definitely feel. A noise escaped him that he would like to describe as a groan, but realistically speaking was more of a desperate little mewl. With his right hand now free, he pawed at Joseph’s thighs, ignoring the sting from the fresh tattoo, non verbally begging him to just move. From the corner of his eyes he could finally see a very clear indicator that the other hadn’t been entirely unaffected by what was going on - that was definitely a hard on. Subconsciously Robert licked his lips, torn for a second whether he would prefer to come with Joseph’s dick down his throat or buried in his ass.

 »Oh, Rob, look at you.« It sounded too pleased. He certainly didn’t want to look at himself. He was glad that the sex yacht didn’t have a super cheesy mirror above the bed.  (Really shocking that it hadn’t. It was the only thing missing.) But he could perfectly imagine what a picture he was painting.  
He’d make it even better. Enough time the next day to repress that shameful memory forever. He slipped his fingers out and instead held onto his asscheek, exposing himself.  
»C’mon, please - fuck, Joseph…«

 Joseph had the audacity still to chuckle like the jolliest asshole, but a soothing kiss was pressed to his shoulder blade. »If you ask so nicely.«

 Finally  he moved behind him, by now Robert was nearly shaking with anticipation, and this time he wouldn’t be disappointed. At first he could feel the head of Joseph’s cock against his entrance, teasing just for a couple of seconds, getting some of the exzessive amount of lube, before, without another warning, Joseph took hold of Robert’s hip and fed him his entire length with one decisive move. He just slipped in like it was nothing, like he belonged nowhere else but deep inside of Robert. (And God, did Robert like to believe that this was true. Wanted it to be true so, so badly.) A slew of curses escaped him, one more colorful than the other. It barely hurt, instead his whole body sung with exhausted pleasure and a drunken rhythm of yes, yes, fuck, finally, yes. His arms scrambled for some kind of leverage in front of him, using the pillows and the headboard as some attempt at security.

 Joseph didn’t give him any time to adjust, but it was not like Robert wanted or needed any time to adjust. If he hadn’t been already so delirious in this moment, the whole experience could have easily toppled over into the too much and brutal category, but as it was right now, it was perfect. Like this Robert could easily imagine that Joseph had been just as eager, that his calm so far had been just one of his dozen poker faces. And he could hear them, those little sounds, the sighs and pleased moans dropping from Joseph as well. He wasn’t usually loud during sex, but those little noises still gave him away. Like this Robert could imagine many things as Joseph’s entire length slipped out of him and slipped back in with one fluent brutal motion, meeting no resistance from Robert. His mouth hung open with desperate little gasps. His hips arched and jerked away instinctively in an attempt to handle the other’s cock better, just to snap back eagerly to meet the rhythm Joseph had set for them.

 Acutely Robert could feel Joseph’s length against his prostate, but the angle not perfectly right to make it unbearable. He was glad for it now, because it was effectively the only thing keeping him from going completely crazy. Everything else was surely testing his fucking mind, especially when Joseph leaned forward, aligning their sweaty bodies from hips to back and chest and he was tracing Robert’s shoulder blades with his mouth - always between painful teeth and a sweet  sweep of the tongue. Robert tipped his head back and barely caught the little whines escaping his throat. Like this he came face to face with his right hand. Against his already dark skin, the black ink was still standing out, fresh, prominent and shining with whatever Joseph had put onto it. The stupid fucking symbol that others would just see as some kind of obscure, mysterious, cool design, but he would never ever not be able to associate with the blonde. For him it made barely a difference to Joseph’s name standing there in bold letters. Forever a reminder. Marked forever as Joseph’s property. It still felt so damn unreal - what had he done -  his heart ached impossibly in his chest.

 »Do you like it?«, Joseph voice was so deep that it was nearly a growl.  
»S-shut up…«, Robert pressed out without much conviction. He hated that voice, that voice was just making everything worse. He loved it and hated it in equal measures.  
»Oh, c’mon, Rob, you love to be mine - look at what it does  to you - look how needy and  desperate it makes you. ..« The most tender kiss was placed in his neck again and the tickle of the other’s blond hair made him nearly squirm out of his own skin.  
He couldn’t find it in him to protest. It would have been all just a stupid lie and his body was betraying him too much anyway as it shook more violently and keened with every deep thrust of Joseph inside of him. It didn’t take any more than just the faintest pressure of Joseph wrapping his hand, more holding than actually stroking his dripping cock, for Robert to find his climax with an intensity that knocked the breath out of his chest. His entire body stiffened, overloading with the tension that had been piling up over the last hour to finally find an explosive outlet like that and he shivered helplessly through the waves of his orgasm. For a moment he saw just black dots in front of his eyes.

 Joseph wasn’t even slightly hindered by this. He fucked Robert right through it. The first breath Robert was even able to take was still more of a gasp and then a shaky groan, his eyes falling shut as he panted wetly against the pillow. Too exhausted and still a little overwhelmed, he just let Joseph continue to fuck him, tensing up a bit with every thrust, but still drunk and content in his bliss. He was sure if he’d be only younger, Joseph might be just able to fuck him right to his next orgasm. Another point on his checklist of ‚Robert is a pathetic madman‘ - liking to be used like this, liking to be this oversensitive and still forced to take a little more than he could actually swallow. Like this all his senses were tuned into just the feeling of Joseph. The other wasn’t really taller or broader than him, but at the moment he felt like a giant towering over Robert, burying him under his weight. He was hot and there, and groaning Robert’s name every once in a while with each thrust, unable to stop his hands from moving over every inch of Robert’s body. And that was always a victory, to know - even if it was just in this moment - that he was wanted and worshipped. That was something Robert would always keep, and the reason why he always came back to it - the fantasy that this was something uniquely shared between them, that no matter what Joseph couldn’t deny now that Robert was something he wanted to keep in some capacity.

 Could have been minutes, could have been seconds - eventually with one last forceful snap of his hips, he could feel Joseph coming buried deep inside of him, making an even worse mess out of him than he already was. With a pleased groan Robert reached behind himself, burying his fingers into the firm flash of Joseph’s flank to hold him there.

 Robert was sure he must have dozed off between one blink and the next, because the next thing he knew he was lying flat on his stomach and Joseph was a hot presence next to him, dragging his mouth languidly over Robert’s shoulder blades. Robert whimpered softly as he felt Joseph’s fingers teasing over his sore, now empty hole, and the wet slide between his cheeks, down his balls was unmistakably the other’s cum. He would feel more grossed out by this general state, if he wasn’t so damn exhausted and ready to just drift off to sleep for good. His eyes would barely stay open as he tried to focus on Joseph.  The ever harsher light drew dark shadows over his face. And still he looked so offensively young and handsome while Robert probably looked like he’d die in a gutter any minute now. How Robert hated his stupid fucking face. Even though Joseph’s fingers were drawing idle paths over Robert’s body, his grey eyes were clearly focused on something else: Robert’s right hand resting against his stomach. The next time Robert blinked, he couldn’t find the strength to open his eyes again.

 

 By the time Robert truly fully came back to his senses the sun peaking out behind the blinds was already bright enough to mark that it must be midday, maybe even the early afternoon. The first thing he noticed was, that he felt slightly less disgusting than he might have expected to feel - someone must have taken some care of him and wiped him a little clean, but Robert had no memory of that. The second thing he noticed was, that he was definitely alone in the large bed of the yacht. But that was nothing really new. It was after all Sunday and Sunday usually meant all kinds of duties for a diligent little youth minister. Every muscle in Robert’s body felt store, he barely dared to move, except to roll on his back, which granted him a pang of protest from his ass. So nothing new on that front either. He lifted his right hand above his head. Still there. Black and permanent -  a reminder forever. He stared so long at it until he got sick of it and his heart would hopefully stop hammering away against his ribcage as if it wanted to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s it, guys! I hope you enjoyed my little story! I definitely have many more feelings when it comes to Joseph/Robert, not only when it comes to their affair in the past, but also with the present timeline and our sweet Dadsona moving into the neighborhood to shake things up for both of them again (working from a personal head canon storyline that works with Dadsona having his two dates with Robert and three dates with Joseph (before eventually ending up with my personal dream daddy ~who could that beeee~ *cough*it’s Craig*cough*)). Also Mary hasn’t made an appearance yet at all (well, would be awkward right lol) - and uhh, just there could be so much more and endless possibilities! Anyway - that’s it for now. If you enjoyed what you have read, consider leaving kudos, commenting or dropping by on my Tumblr @graveformydarling to leave a message! It’s always greatly appreciated, also don’t feel shy to just squeal about dream daddies with me or give me some inspiration for maybe another fic in the future? Anyway, that’s it for now, I’ll shut up! :’D


End file.
